


Say You Love Me

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [1]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, i didnt realize how much i missed fic writing lol, im on a SP7 kick y'all someone SAVE ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: The boys escape to the woods for a few days to take a well deserved break.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjimmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/gifts).



> Another SP7 fic! 
> 
> Shoutout to stjimmys for giving me ground work for this idea and for being my new SP7 rant buddy on tumblr! :) 
> 
> Make sure you check them out here!: http://stjimmys.tumblr.com/ AND here!: https://suckmydickalexa.tumblr.com/
> 
> I missed having internet friends and fic writing omfg :0
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

James was startled awake by a dream he had already forgotten. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings slowly and he sighed as he stared out the window into the dark canopy of pines before him.

 

He took a deep breath, suppressing a yawn as he lazily turned his head to check on the other bodies occupying the small bed.

 

Cib was directly next to him on his back. For once in his life the youngest of the three was at peace, mouth agape just a bit as he softly snored.

 

Steven was on the other side pressed into the wall with his back to both of them. He was wrapped up tightly in his own blanket and a sweatshirt, trying to ward off the chill of the night and only slightly succeeding.

 

James laid awake for awhile just listening to them breath, the sound always calming for him no matter the situation.

 

He realized though that that sound alone wouldn’t put him back to sleep so he slid out from under the blanket he was sharing with Cib and climbed out of bed.

 

As he slid his glasses on Cib’s snoring stuttered and he spread himself out across James’ side of the bed.

 

James rolled his eyes and grabbed his vape before escaping the loft.

 

The trio had come to the safe house for an unknown amount of time after a rough few months back home in Los Santos.

 

Things had been slow for the crew for a while and when boredom combines with a bunch of adrenaline junkie criminals nothing good happens, Just look at the Fake AH Crew.

 

Things had become tense between the three of them at home because of said lull. James and Cib had begun to argue constantly over the simplest of things and in turn Steven had begun to argue with James over arguing with Cib.

 

As if it couldn’t get any worse only days ago Cib had become bored with fucking with James and had decided to move on to Steven. Stealing his brand new pair of glasses right off his nose while he was working and then climbing onto the roof of their garage to escape him.

 

Said glasses ended up being dropped and shattered and while Steven yelled up at Cib James came out into the alley and screamed that he had had enough and that they were leaving town the next day, no exceptions.

 

Both of them begrudgingly agreed.

 

The first day at the cabin had been tough. The three even ended up sleeping in different places, something that hadn’t happened for years at that point. Cib took the bed upstairs, James the couch, and Steven a hammock on the back deck.

 

The second day was a breaking point. Words were exchanged, things were thrown and tears were shed. It all came to a head when Cib Locked himself in the bathroom for two hours.

 

Steven called a group meeting right then and there while sitting on the floor, begging Cib to come out.

 

Cib took on his rare serious tone, sounding hurt as fuck as he mumbled through the door that he was scared of losing them and that they needed to straighten everything out.

 

James made a joke about how that wasn’t possible since none of them where really straight and Steven smacked him for it, making Cib laugh even through the door.

 

Things got better bit by bit after that. They sat down at dinner and had a serious talk about what had been happening between them and the others back home and about the stress of work and life in general.

 

By nightfall Cib was back to his old self, forcing Steven to carry him up to bed in exchange for a kiss and maybe more if he didn’t drop him.

 

Steven had snorted at Cib’s wiggling eyebrows but complied anyway, carrying him bridal style up the steep staircase while Cib spit nonsense about his cute new husband and being a newlywed bride. Steven got that kiss a few moments later and the two fell into bed pretty quickly afterwards.

 

James continued to sleep on the couch.

 

The third day had been much better. Steven was woken up by warm sunshine seeping through the window and James’ laugher in the kitchen. They ate breakfast, walked around town, and ended their night around the fire pit out front, having pointless arguments and laughing the night away. All in all it had been good.

 

Thats brings us to now. Two am on day four.

 

James stepped out front onto the porch and slumped into one of the metal patio chairs. It was a bit colder than he expected and embers where still glowing brightly in the pit a few feet away.

 

He lifted his vape to his lips and inhaled, blowing out a puff of smoke as he unlocked his phone and checked his notifications.

 

There was nothing important besides a news bulletin here and there from LS. Nobody at home base messaged him or called so he took that as a good sign that all was well.

 

He scrolled through twitter for awhile after that and listened to the woods around him, the trees creaked in the faint summer breeze and somewhere far off an owl was making its calls. The moonlight filtered in between the clouds every few moments, revealing the stars along with it. One hundred percent serenity.

 

Soon though the house creaked, then the stairs, and then the screen door rattled open and Steven appeared from the darkness.

 

“Hey” he said softly as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, the right arm only being held on with some black electrical tape.

 

James blew out another stream of smoke.

 

“How’d you get out of there without waking up the idiot?”

 

Steven shrugged and walked over and dropped onto James lap, sitting back to chest, forcing James to hook his chin over Stevens shoulder.

 

James huffed and slapped the older man’s arm.

 

“Get the fuck off me”.

 

“Nope” Steven replied, popping the P as he grabbed James’ arms and wrapped them around his waist, prying the vape from his hands in the process.

 

James sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his messy hair before pressing a kiss to the back of Stevens neck.

 

Steven leaned into him and blew smoke out through his nose while James moved further and  pressed lazy kisses up and down his shoulder.

 

They stayed content like that for awhile, quietly talking about this and that, falling into bouts of peaceful silence in between.

 

“Hey James” Steven said suddenly to get his attention.

 

James replied with a hum as he pressed a kiss behind Steven’s ear.

 

“We’re okay right?” he asked quietly as he fixed his glasses again, passing the vape back to James.

 

“Of course man” James replied quickly as he inhaled again.

 

Steven huffed “I’m being serious dude”.

 

“So am I” James replied voice raspy as hell as he blew smoke out over Stevens shoulder.

 

Steven scoffed at him and shook his head as he stood from James’ lap and moved to go back inside. James quickly caught his wrist though and stood as well.

 

“Steve where okay dude. Seriously, couples argue it’s normal” James reassured as he stuffed his belongings into the pocket of his sweats.

 

Steven stared at his socked feet.

 

“Yeah but- you slept on the couch again-“

 

James laughed and cupped his boyfriends face with both hands “Dude you and Cib where banging your problems out, you needed the alone time with him I could tell”.

 

Steven sighed and finally looked at him.

 

“Jesus I’m a fucking idiot”.

 

James smirked at him “You’re definitely not”.

 

And with that James pressed a gentle kiss to Stevens lips, fully intending to take him back to bed, back to Cib and his snoring, but Steven had other plans.

 

The older hooked his arms around James’ neck and pulled him in, eliciting a gasp as their lips connected once more. James cupped the back of his head and walked them into the wall next to the door, reaching blindly for the handle so he could get them out of the cold.

 

The kiss was harsh but still pleasant, a desperate plea for the normalcy they had both been craving.

 

They didn’t break contact until they were on the couch, James on top of Steven, both breathing harshly with not even an inch between them.

 

“Tell me you love me” Steven whispered as he tangled his fingers in James’ hair.

 

James snorted and threw his own glasses onto the coffee table.

 

“Of course I love you you fucking moron”.

 

Steven kissed him like he would die without it and he nearly ripped James shirt off. James had to fight to keep quiet as he bit bruises into his boyfriend's neck and slid him out of his sweatshirt.

 

Steven’s fingers never left his hair, pulling just how he liked it as he began moving lower and lower. Steven kept gasping, whispering encouragements as they both desperately tried to stay quiet.

 

A line was literally in the process of being licked down to his navel when James’ phone began to ring, buzzing loudly across the coffee table.

 

They both rushed to silence it in fear of waking Cib.

 

“Fuck it’s Autumn” James muttered as he read the screen.

 

Steven shoved him to the opposite end of the couch and climbed into his lap.

 

“You better answer it then, could be important” he said as he slowly began to grind his hips. James let his head fall back and he groaned at the pressure before hitting answer.

 

“Yeah?” He muttered as he ran his free hand up Stevens chest.

 

“Sorry to ruin your little getaway, we have a job” she replied, sounding as monotone as ever.

 

“What is it?” He asked as Steven continued to move.

 

“Something with Fake Haus? I don’t know Bruce called. Said he wants to meet up tomorrow to discuss moving some shit with you guys”.

 

James groaned, partly in annoyance and partly because Steven was biting his ear.

 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can” James replied before hanging up, Autumn never said goodbye anyway.

 

“Fuck...we have to leave” he tried to say, head falling back against the arm of the couch again as Steven kissed up his neck.

 

“It can’t wait?” He muttered in reply as his hands began to move lower towards James sweats.

 

At that moment the stairs creaked a few times and then a lamp was flicked on nearby.

 

Cib stood at the bottom still half asleep and rubbing his face.

 

“Woah what’s with the hanky panky minus the good old Cibster here?”.

 

James huffed and pushed to sit up. Steven huffed as well and stood to find his sweatshirt.

 

“We have to be back in town as soon as possible, those Fake Haus shitheads want to talk about moving some product again apparently” James replied.

 

“Wait what?” Steven said sounding surprised as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

 

“Yeah Autumn didn’t say much, I don’t like it” James replied as he slid his glasses on and began to flick through his phone for any updates.

 

Cub shrugged “I’m not scared of those fuckers”.

 

Steven looked at him skeptically “Their territory is twice as large as ours and they have way more guns”.

 

Cib smiled his usual dopey smile and turned to head back up stairs.

 

“Nothing a good ole talking to won’t fix my boys!”.

 

The bedroom door clicked closed and James and Steven looked at each other for a moment before smiling and shaking their heads, sometimes Cib could be a bit much.

 

“We’ll pick this up when we aren’t in possible danger okay?” James assured as he came over and cupped Steven’s cheek again.

 

Steven smirked and nodded his head.

 

“Say you love me?”

 

James laughed and kissed him once before turning to head for the stairs so they could start packing.

 

“Shut the hell up you idiot you know I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was thinking of turning this into a series????? Thoughts???? I have a lot more ideas for Fake Pine 7 :)
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/


End file.
